Las Noches Club
by Backto505
Summary: Set after the war between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The Espadas are bored and Aizen has asked Gin to give him an idea to rid them of their bordum. Gin suggests a night club! What in the world will happen in the new Las Noches Club!
1. Chapter 1

Las Noches Club

Las Noches Club

Chapter 1

After the war between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, in which Hueco Mundo lost, - and Ichigo failed to save Orihime- Rangiku stayed in Hueco Mundo with Gin. Aizen Sousoke was in his room having tea with Gin and Rangiku. They were discussing life in Hueco Mundo.

" Ichimaru- kun, Mastumoto- san, I've noticed that the Espada have been very sad lately."

" They're not sad, Aizen-sama, they're probably just bored," said Rangiku Matsumoto who was seated next to Aizen where Tosen used to sit. She was appointed the role after Tosen's death during the war.

" There's nothing fun for them to do here, Aizen-san," commented Gin Ichimaru.

" True. What do you suggest we do to make them happier?"

Gin pondered this for a while. He didn't know what they might like to do. Then it hit him.

" I think that they would like ta have a night club here in Las Noches."

" Or a mall!" They stared at the woman for a moment before shaking their heads.

" For the girls I mean!"

Aizen ignored her statement.

" Do you really think that they would enjoy that, Gin?"

" Of course they would! They're all fun loving kids."

" Except for our little Ulquiorra- kun and Halibel- chan," added Rangiku.

" Very well then, it's settled. We will name it Las Noches Club. We will build it by next week. Agreed?"

" Agreed."

" Agreed!"

A week has passed and the new night club was finished without any of the Espada knowing. As the Espada began filling in their seats and more came in, Aizen was sitting at the head of the table with his two followers- well one of them is just there to be with person they loved, but ok. He had ordered Ulquiorra to also bring Orihime considering the big news that he was going to tell them.

" Settle down children, I have a very important announcement to make. That is why I called you here." The Espada stopped talking amongst themselves and looked at Aizen.

" Ok now that everyone has their tea, I will make my announcement. Earlier this week, I have noticed that you all have been bored out of your minds and I asked Ichimaru- san what we should do about it," he turned to look at Gin and Rangiku who were holding hands and then back to his children and then he continued, " He suggested that we have… a night club here in Las Noches."

" ARE YOU ON SOMETHING?!" yelled/asked Grimmjaw Jaggerjack , the sixth Espada.

" This is… unexpected," said Szayel Aporro Grantz, the eighth Espada.

" This is gonna be AWESOME! Finally, a chance to grind on girls and not got slapped in the face for it!," said Nnoitora Jiruga, the fifth Espada, with a very excited grin on his face. Everything went silent as they stared at him with confused/disgusted faces on after that comment except for a low " Trash" from Ulquiorra.

"Anyways, you will all be able to go, yet only on the weekends-"

" Oh come on, Aizen- sama." Said Grimmjaw.

" If Aizen- sama said so then we should follow his commands," said Ulquiorra with his monotone voice.

" Dammit that means I won't get laid everyday… DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!" said Nnoitra as he was 'thinking out loud.'

" That's just gross, Nnoitra- kun," said Rangiku. Aizen and Gin nodded their heads with closed eyes.

" I can't believe that you actually said that out loud," said Szayel as he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That was really awkward," whispered Orihime to Ulquiorra. All Ulquiorra did was close his eyes and nod his head.

" Now you'll never get laid," said Yammy mockingly.

" Shut up," was the remark from tall and lanky Espada.

" Well then, now that _that_ discussion is over. Why don't we ask Inoue- kun's opinion," said Aizen looking at Orihime and then turning his gaze onto Ulquiorra. "Bring her here, Ulquiorra- kun."

" Yes, Aizen- sama," said Ulquiorra as he slightly bowed. He walked over to Orihime who was just wide eyed. He quickly scooped her up, wedding style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he flash stepped to Aizen.

" Thank you, Ulquiorra- kun," he said as Ulquiorra let Orihime down, bowing before disappearing and reappearing in his seat. Orihime bowed in the presence of Aizen. She was so scared she almost cried.

" Now, Orihime- kun, what do you think about Ichimaru- san's idea?"

Orihime looked down at the Espada who were waiting for her answer. She just starred at them with fear stricken eyes.

" Hurry up already!," yelled the impatient Grimmjaw.

" Umm…" was the only response she could give.

" It's alright don't be shy," said Rangiku.

" Am I scaring you, Orihime?," said Aizen with a fake worried face on as Orihime turned to look at him, " You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you."

_**Such a fake smile. I can't believe he's going to manipulate the woman. **_Ulquiorra thought to himself as he watched Orihime and Aizen.

" Now please, tell us what you think."

" Um… I think it's a fun idea for all of you. You'll be able to go and have fun with your friends… unlike.. me. " she said looking down at the Espada with tearful eyes. She felt someone turn her around and found that it was Aizen. She looked up, but was quickly hugged by the leader of the Espada.

" There, there," he said patting her back lightly, " don't feel bad Inoue- kun, you are allowed to go to the night club also." Orihime jumped out of the embrace.

" REALLY, AIZEN- SAMA?! I mean um… thank you very much Aizen- sama," she said as she bowed nervously. Aizen chuckled a bit and signaled Ulquiorra to go get Orihime. He flash stepped towards Aizen and bowed before picking up Orihime up- wedding style again.

" Well then, today is Monday, so you will be allowed to go to the new night club on Friday. Agreed?"

" Agreed," responded all of the Espada.

" Good. Now you are all dismissed."

--

I'm sorry it toke me forever to make this one chapter, but it's here. I hope you all like it. Review please! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Las Noches club

Las Noches club

Chapter 2

After a few minutes of mingling with members of the Espada, Rangiku, and Gin, Orihime Inoue was ready to go back to her room with her boyfriend, Ulquiorra. They have been going out for 2 weeks now.

"Hime- san, are you done yet?" questioned the monotone- ish voice of Ulquiorra. He did _not_ like mingling and had things to do. He was like any other guy with their girlfriend while she talked on and on about what she is going to wear with her friends, he was impatient. Orihime was talking to Halibel and Rangiku.

" Yes, Ulquiorra- san, I'm finished. Are you ready?" she said giving him a ' thanks for waiting' grin.

" Hime- san, I've was ready 30 minutes ago," he stated. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, but Orihime didn't catch it.

" Ok, Halibel- san, Mastumoto- san. Thanks for the conversation, it's been a pleasure speaking with you again," she said bowing politely, wrapping up their conversation.

" Your welcome, Orihime- chan," replied Halibel, patting Orihime on the head.

" I'll talk to you guys later! Ichimaru- san is a bout to leave me in the dust again," said Rangiku as she ran off to catch up to Aizen and Gin. Orihime waved good- bye to her and turned attention to the now almost exploding Ulquiorra.

" Ok Ulquiorra- san, we can leave now!" Ulquiorra nodded his head and began heading for the door with a very happy Orihime close behind. It took everything he had not to scold his girlfriend about talking for so long. _**It would hurt her deeply.**_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet, soft voice of her.

" So Ulquiorra- san, are we going this Friday? To the new night club I mean." She asked as she looked around as if she was expecting the night club to be close by. Ulquiorra stopped and turned towards her.

" You don't have to be so formal with me when we are alone, Hime- chan," he said. Orihime giggled a bit and responded.

" I know. I just forget sometimes," she said lacing her fingers through his. He showed no signs of resistance which surprised him a bit.

" Yes we are going this Friday," he said as he started walking again, " Aizen- sama wants us to be there, unfortunately." What he got was a chuckle from the person holding his hand.

" I think it'll be fun! I've never gone to night club before and I think it'll be nice to see everyone in regular clothes."

" WE have to wear regular clothes?"

" … If you want. But I'm pretty sure everyone is going to wear regular clothes, so you should too."

" Hn." He sounded really annoyed by that fact. He didn't feel like searching his closet for clothes he only used once in a lifetime.

They reached her room's door and Ulquiorra pushed her door open enough so that only a fly could enter.

" Well good- night Ulquiorra- sa- I mean Ulquiorra- kun," she said bowing shyly and turning her head to go into her room/cage for the night. But was stopped when Ulquiorra turned her head with his finger and kissed her lightly. After a few seconds he pulled away and turned on his heel and said, " Good- night, Hime- chan." He left behind a confused/happy Orihime who just blushed and entered her room feeling dizzy. _**It's the good kind of dizzy though. Wait, is there even such a thing?**_ She plopped herself down onto the couch/bed. _** Whatever, I won't ponder too much about it. **_

--Thursday night--

" Hime- chan, it was decided that the women Espada would enter with the women which includes you, Mastumoto- san, and Halibel- san, and the men would enter with the men. So unfortunately, I will not accompany you into the club," said Ulquiorra as he watched Orihime eat her food. After, he said that Orihime's full- of- food mouth opened wide enough so that half of the food came out and fell on her uniform.

" Are you being serious?! That's awful! I was looking forward to going in with you," she said as she looked distant and not realizing that the rest of the food in her mouth had fallen into the hand of Ulquiorra. He kept his hand there just in case some more food were to fall out. When she came back to her senses she looked down and saw chewed up food on her lap and squealed. " EWWW! What the heck is that?!" She said pointing to her lap and looking at Ulquiorra.

" It _was _your meal, Hime- chan. But after I told you the news, I suppose your mind went blank for a minute causing you to opened your mouth in shock which eventually led to the chewed up food on your lap and the chewed up food in my hand." He said picking the food off of her lap as Orihime processed all the big words he had used.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I know I can be an idiot sometimes," she said in shame as Ulquiorra finished picking the food off of her lap and putting it on the plate.

" Don't be foolish. Although you do tend to space out sometimes, that doesn't mean you are an idiot. Though I can say that I don't want a repeat of this," he stated as he walked towards the door.

" Thanks. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" she said with a big smile on her face. Ulquiorra got a sweat drop on the back off his head. _**She was only fishing for a compliment.**_

--Friday night--

Orihime was standing in front of the mirror in the Espada bathroom. She was wearing a black top that had short sleeves and a long V- neck, and a black mini skirt. Her accessories were all emerald green, the same color of Ulquiorra's eyes. Her shoes, earrings, necklace, and even belt buckle were all the same color. Her hair was the same style it always was, but instead of her hairpins in it, she had a headband that was –of course- emerald green. It was Rangiku that picked the outfit out for her. She said it would be nice to wear the same color that Ulquiorra wore for days on end. _**I hope Ulquiorra likes it.**_ She went out of the bathroom and met Halibel there.

" Orihime- chan, showing a bit cleavage aren't you? I wouldn't go to close to Nnoitra and Grimmjaw if I were you," she said pointing to Orihime's chest.

" You really think I'm showing too much? It was Mastumoto-san that picked this outfit for me," she asked nervously.

" She's not showing as much you Halibel- kun!" Rangiku interrupted pointing at Halibel's outfit. Halibel was wearing skinny jeans with yellow pockets, yellow boots, and a yellow top that resembles her uniform top.

" It doesn't matter with me because I always show a lot of cleavage. Hime- chan, on the other hand, is weaker than I am. Therefore, Nnoitra and Grimmjaw are sure to target her. On the other hand, you aren't showing as much as you _usually_ do Rangiku- san," stated Halibel with her also monotone-ish voice. Rangiku was wearing a pink strapless, short dress with a white belt, and white shoes.

" Well you know, this outfit is really cute!" she responded with a grin.

" Yes, you both look beautiful today!" complimented Orihime.

" Thanks!"

" Thank you."

They were now headed to the night club to find the other Espada. Somehow, they all knew it would be a night they would never forget.

I'm sooooo sorry that this took so long and it's not even that good of a chapter but it's something right? Anyways, I'll try to work faster so you won't kill me :)lol

Anyways, thanks for sticking by this crazy story. I really appreciate it! (I sound like this is the last chapter but thank god its not right?)


	3. Chapter 3

Las Noches Club

Chapter 3

They entered the club with a bang, literally. Rangiku smashed the door open and yelled, " Okay guys you can start the party. The ladies have arrived!" Of course all of the guys looked at her like she was a psychopath.

" I don't think that was necessary…," said Halibel.

" Well, I like to make a big entrance!" responded Rangiku with a big grin.

Grimmjow used sonido to get near Orihime and Nnoitra used sonido to get near Halibel.(of course)

" Orihime looking good," said Grimmjow licking his lips. Orihime took a step back.

" Um… thank you?" she responded.

" You look nervous1" said Grimmjow. All of a sudden Ulquiorra appeared in back of him and he flicked his head.

"OW!" said Grimmjow turning around to find the 4th Espada in back of him. " What the hell is your problem?!"

" As of right now, you are my problem. Stay away from Hime- san," warned Ulquiorra.

" Oh my god! Is he bleeding?!" yelled Orihime as she pointed to Grimmjow's head.

" He'll be fine," said Ulquiorra lightly pushing Orihime towards the table he was sitting at. While all this was happening Nnoitra was attempting to flirt with Halibel.(Key word: attempting)

" Hey Halibel! You're looking as beautiful as ever."

" How can you say that I'm beautiful if you've never seen my face before?" replied Halibel.

" You know I may not know what your face looks like, but your heart is wide open for me to see your true beauty." Nnoitra gave Halibel a big smile as Halibel pondered this. She knew how to translate what Nnoitra was saying. All _too_ well even.

" Are you trying to say that you like my breasts?"

" N-No!" replied Nnoitra with shifty eyes. Halibel rolled her eyes and used sonido2 to end up next to Orihime at the table.

'_So close yet, so far away.' _Thought Nnoitra as he walked towards the table, hanging his head.

" You're looking as beautiful as ever Rangiku-san," said Gin with his grin (that is creepy to the max.)

" Thanks!"

" Shall we sit?"

" We shall sit." Said Rangiku with a nod and they sat at the table.

" What's up with the extra Arrancar?" asked Rangiku when she noticed that there were way too many people to only be the Espada.

" Well you see, Aizen-sama invited the lower ranking Arrancars also. He thought it would be fun, apparently."

" You do realize that Grimmjow and Nnoitra are gonna start fight again don't you?"

" That's what I'm hoping for." He said with a wide grin.

...….….…..………………………….Meanwhile……………………………………….

" Drink it slower! You'll throw up all yourself," yelled Orihime to Grimmjow as he drank beer at top speed.

" Let him do as he pleases. Hopefully he'll get brain damage," said Ulquiorra while calmly drinking wine.  
" You know what Ulquiorra? You wanna fight me you big fat stupid- meanie head?!" said Grimmjow. Hiccupping after almost every word.

"You can hardly speak," replied Ulquiorra.  
" Yeah Grimmjow, I think you should sit down."  
" Fine! I'll just take your little girlfriend!" Ulquiorra winced at that word. Even though he loved Orihime with every centimeter of the heart he doesn't have, hearing Grimmjow say "that word" made him uncomfortable.  
" Don't even think about it, " said Halibel from behind Grimmjow with a glare that said, " take a step towards her and I'll make sure you'll never reproduce."  
Grimmjow paused. " Orihime, she's hurting my feelings! I need a hug!" Grimmjow said in a horrible attempt to fake cry.  
" If I hug you will stop this nonsense?" Orihime said in a calm voice. Ulquiorra wondered how she can be so calm when a being 1,000x stronger then her is drunk and is asking for a hug.  
" What?! That's not fair I want a hug too!" Yelled Nnoitra in the back round.  
" Me too!" said some random lower Arrancar.  
" Me three!" said some other random lower Arrancar.  
" Stop," said Ulquiorra in a rather angry voice and stepping in front of Orihime, " Orihime is not a hugging booth for the low life."  
" It's okay I don't mind," replied Orihime with a sweet grin from behind Ulquiorra. As soon as the words escaped her lips, Orihime had a line going out the door full of men/arrancar/zombies (whatever you wanna call them!) who wanted her hugs.  
Aizen, of course, didn't miss a thing. "It seems as though Hime-chan has fans," he said with a light chuckle.  
" Should we pay her a visit for one of her hugs, Aizen- sama?"  
" Yes we should after a while though, the line is pretty long."  
" Well, we can make some money off of this. Do you mind?" Asked Gin with a wide grin.  
" Why not? We can put it in the funds." Aizen said calmly. With that Gin went downstairs and stopped Grimmjow before he could hug Orihime.  
" What now?!" Complained Grimmjow.

Gin held out his hand and simply said, " One dollar."  
Grimmjow fished his pockets and only found a little piece of string.  
" Will this cover it?," he asked.  
" Not exactly," replied Gin.  
" Well… put it on my tab!" Grimmjow said while holding his arms out to hug Orihime.

" Wait," said Orihime.  
" FOR THE LOVE OF AIZEN!!!" Grimmjow yelled.

" I don't want them to spend their money. Hugs should be free and you give them to people because you want to not because you want to make profit. Hugs should make you feel good. I won't give anyone hugs if they have to pay for it." Every man in the line sighed.  
" It's under direct order of Aizen-sama," Gin lied through his teeth. Everyone looked up. Aizen stood up and everyone bowed except for Orihime. Once again, Aizen didn't overlook that.  
" I was thinking of using the money to make more improvements to Las Noches." Everyone looked at Orihime; there was a pause.  
" Fine." Every man in the line cheered for joy. _**Why couldn't it have been Halibel or Rangiku? **_Orihime asked herself. So with that, Orihime finally gave Grimmjow his hug.

" The things a guy has to do to get a hug around here," said Grimmjow still hiccupping after almost every word.

So Orihime gave hugs and more hugs until… 1 hour later the line was done. Mainly because the guys were drunk.

Orihime was looking around for Ulquiorra so she can the heck out of there, but when she saw Aizen walking towards her she froze. She couldn't move her face to form a fake smile or a glare, her face just pale and plain.  
" Orihime, I didn't get to ask you for a hug. That long was enormous."  
" O-oh." That was the only thing she could say at the moment. Aizen stretched out his arms but Orihime couldn't move.  
" You're not scared of me are you?" Said Aizen with a fake concerned look on his face.  
" N-no," said Orihime but as soon as she said that Aizen had taken a step forward and locked her into a hug.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was looking around for Orihime and he found her hugging Aizen. Ulquiorra wasn't a jealous man, but it ticked him off a little bit when he saw them. There was a rumor going around that Aizen had a thing for Orihime, but he tried not to listen to it. _**What if the rumor is indeed true?**_ He thought to himself but he quickly shook away that thought when he saw Orihime coming towards him.

" Are you ready to depart?" He said in a formal tone. That took her by surprise.  
" Y-Yes. We can leave now," she said quietly. They left the club and walked towards her room. She opened her mouth a few times to speak but she couldn't get away words out, so the whole walk was quiet and awkward.

Finally, they got to her room and they stopped in front of the door.  
" Are you… mad at me, Ulquiorra?" She asked looking at his face carefully for any hints of emotions. He looked straight into her eyes. She couldn't find any emotion in his face.  
" Do not be foolish, you haven't done anything to make me angry," he simply stated.  
" Then what's wrong?"  
" Nothing is wrong."  
" Why won't you talk to me?!" A hint of surprise came across his face very quickly.  
"… There's nothing to talk about."  
" You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you, right?" She swore she heard a nearly inaudible wince. _**That one hit home. **_  
" Nothing is bothering me." _**He's lying. **_

" Okay." She gave up.  
" Get some rest, Hime-san." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
" I love you." She said as he turned around to leave. He didn't respond…

Geez any later there, huh? I don't know why I put in the hugging stuff in there I thought it would be random I guess I don't know where I want to with this story either so that's why it's all over the place haha :]  
I was thinking that since I have no other more ideas I could do some kind of idk Author's commentary on both of my stories :] I think it would be fun for me and for my reader's to kinda see into my mind a little and maybe even read what I was thinking when I wrote what I wrote or something. Tell me what you guys think about it and if you guys think it's stupid (which is okay cuz I do come up with stupid ideas :]) I won't do it but if you guys like the idea I'll do it :]

1 Yes that line was from the Dark Knight :)

2 Did you know 'sonido' means sound in Spanish? Lol! I just thought it was kinda funny how 'Bleach' is Japanese but they're using Spanish in it :]]


	4. Chapter 4

Las Noches Club

Chapter 4

"A-CHOOOO!"

The lower Arrancar walking outside Orihime's door flinched and ran away at the sound. It was now thursday night; almost a week after the first night at Las Noches Club. The club was open on saturday also but everyone had a terrible hangover from friday that nobody could go the next day.

"Bless you," said Orihime handing Ulquiorra a tissue.

"Thank y- A-CHOOO!" replied Ulquiorra taking the tissue his girlfriend held out for him.

"I didn't know that Espada could get sick, Ulquiorra- kun."

"Nor did I."

Since the last night at Las Noches Club, Ulquiorra had a mission to go to in the human world. Little did he know that it was currently December there. Orihime had told him that he should bring a jacket just in case, but he refused. _**I should've listened to her **_he thought as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Ulquiorra- kun, you're burning up! You should be laying down!" Orihime took his hand and tried to bring him to the couch that was in her room.

"No Hime- chan, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked letting go of his hand.

"Yes, I am fine."

She wasn't satisfied but she sat down, not wanting to press on the matter.

"Well looks like somebody isn't going to party tomorrow," she said chuckling. Ulquiorra was more than happy he didn't have to go. He wasn't much of a... _**what did Grimmjow call himself?...A 'party animal'?**_ Yeah, he wasn't that. He felt so drained that he couldn't even answer her.

"That's okay Ulquiorra- kun, I'll stay with you and make sure you get all better okay?"

" No. You should go and have fun. I will stay in my room and try to get rid of this illness." he said as coughed into his hand. She thought about it carefully. _**Well I guess he can take care of himself. **_

"Okay but just remember to drink plenty of fluids."

"Yes, I will remember."

"And if you need anything, just come get me okay?"  
"Yes."

"I'll come by and make sure you're alright, okay?"

"That isn't necessary-"

"Now go and get some rest, Ulquiorra- kun," Orihime said pushing him out the door and closing it behind him.

-.:Friday Night:.-

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTAY?" Rangiku yelled as she threw the door open, yet again, to the Las Noches Club.

"Well, at least you didn't break it this time," Halibel commented as she walked past her to sit down at the table.

"I'm sooo ready to get totally WASTEDDDDD!," Rangiku said sitting down next to her. Orihime smiled and sat down with her. Orihime has, obviously, never gotten 'wasted' before. She was barely legal!

"Bartender! Get me and my buddies a couple of shots!" Rangiku said hugging Halibel and Orihime.

"Oh no no! I'm not allowed t-"

"Orihime, you're not in the world of the living anymore! Yu're in Las Noches goddamit! Have a drink or two!" Rangiku said handing her a shot of vodka. Orihime stared at the drink and after much thought...she took it.

"Well...You only live once," she had said taking the drink from Rangiku's hand. She stared at it again. _**Well...here goes nothing! **_She gulped it down.

"Well?"

"...It's really strong..but it's sooooo good!" She screamed as Grimmjow and Nnoitra came to sit down with them.

"That's what she said!" Nnoitra commented.

"I'm sorry, that's what who said?" Orihime asked.

"Time to get wasted!" Rangiku said as she came to the table with shots, beers, fruity drinks, and all sorts of things that will damage your brain cells.

"Oh yeaahh! At least someone here knows how to party!" Grimmjow said taking a beer.

"Damn straight! LET'S DO THIS!" Nnoitra said taking another beer. Orihime was also handed a beer. She took a sip.

"Oh! I like this more than I like the vodka."

"You gave her VODKA?" Nnoitra asked Rangiku.

"Yeah sure why not?" Rangiku said drinking a fruity drink.

-2 Hours Later-

"_Outside there's box car waiting! Outside the family stew-oh-oh-oh. Out by the fire breathing, outside we wait 'til the face turns blue!"_

"Yeah! Go, Orihime!" Rangiku screamed!

"_I knew the nervous walking, I know the dirty beard ha-ha-hangs. Out by the box car waiting! Take me away to nowhere plains."_

Grimmjow made a whistling noise like from the cartoons. Nnoitra drunkly fist pumped in the back round. A smile could be seen from the back of Halibel's collar.

"_There is a wait so long (So long, so long) You'll never wait so looonngg! Here comes your man!"_

The club screamed. Orihime was doing drunk karaoke. (the best kind of karaoke)

Her song finished and she came back to the table, stumbling.

"You were so awesome!" Grimmjow exclaimed, hugging her.

"No! _You're _awesome! Thank you, thank you!" She said, planting a kiss on his cheek. They locked eyes.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" He said quickly.

"Yeah, let's get outta here." He replied taking her hand and leading her out the door.

They arrived at his room but the time he was opening the door, they were already kissing and taking off each other's shirts. He threw her on the bed and she giggled. Orihime was about to make a super duper mistake.

Alright kiddies! Here's chapter 4. Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and say that I'm sorry for the super duper long wait. I was caught up with stuff happening in my life. But here it is.

I haven't really been watching Bleach lately. :{

Okay, here's a question for you to answer in the reviews!

What movie was I referring to when Orihime was singing?

Ready? Go!

:]


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys... So I hate bad news just as much as the next guy.

And sorry to excite you if you subscribed to this story but...

I won't be continuing this story nor my other story.

So, I just wanted to formally announce that because I do still get people who subscribe to this story and my other one so yeah...

I do want to say thank you so much for anyone who is following THIS story, my other story, or who is following myself as an author.

I do want to extend an invitation to anyone who wants to continue this story they're own way. You can write up a chapter and send it to me and I'll post it up as an addition to this story. Could be just a one shot or an addition to the story or a re-imagining of one of my own chapters.

Once again, I'm sorry. Twice again, thank you for anyone who has revviewed and/or followed my stories or myself. You can always follow me on twitter. Review this story to get my twitter because I'm defiantely noy going to post it on here for the world to see and yadda yadda yadda. :]

Sorry :[

But thanks :]

3


End file.
